1. Field of the Invention
Deposit and collection receptacles. Signals and indicators for deposit and collection receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, of course, includes ordinary rural mailboxes which include a small flag which has to be manually operated usually by the owner of the mailbox to indicate that there is outgoing mail to be picked up. This flag is not very visible to the occupant of a dwelling which has the mailbox out front. There are also signal devices for mailboxes which are actuated by the opening of the front or mail-entry door but these devices must be preset by the owner in conjunction with the closing of the front or entry door to the mailbox, and such mailbox arrangements require the contents to be removed from the front in the usual fashion. The present arrangement provides a mailbox having both a front entry door for the insertion of the mail and a rear entry door for the removal of the mail without stepping into the street or road. In addition, there is a signal means which is operated by the opening and closing of the front and rear door so as to indicate that the front door has been opened.